fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Boy Must Live/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Remembering Donald PETER: Walter? WALTER: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. PETER: What are you doing up? WALTER: I could ask you the same thing. You need your rest, Son. PETER: There's work to be done. I’m freeing our next tape. What's your excuse? WALTER: I believe I have an idea about how we can find our friend, September. The memory the boy showed me is in my subconscious, So it involves the Tank. OLIVIA: Okay, Walter, how are - - ? Walter, why did you remove your trunks? WALTER: They were too restrictive. My body needs to be as free and open as my mind, so I can find September. OLIVIA: Are you feeling sufficiently free and open now? WALTER: I am. Let's get started. OLIVIA: Okay, his vitals are steady. His heart rate's a little low. I think that's just the sedative kicking in. ASTRID: Oscillation's coming through clear. Everything seems to be functioning. PETER: Walter, you're good to go. You should be feeling pretty relaxed by now. OLIVIA: His blood pressure's rising. PETER: How much? OLIVIA: It's 140 over 90. No, 152 over 100. It's still rising. ASTRID: His brain waves are fluctuating. PETER: Walter, your vitals are spiking. Are you okay? WALTER: Incredible. I’m here. PETER: Walter, where are you? WALTER: An apartment... the same one from the flashes the boy showed me. PETER: Take a look around. You recognize anything about the space? Anything that could help us tell where it is? WALTER: I'm with September, and he doesn't look at all like himself. He has hair. PETER: Are there any windows? WALTER: Yes. PETER: Well, go take a look outside. WALTER: I see water... buildings in the distance... skyscrapers. PETER: Uh, New York? WALTER: Could be. Yes. I see the top of the Empire State Building. ASTRID: The Empire State Building's the East Side of Manhattan. WALTER: To my right... I can't quite make - - a bridge. I'm under a bridge. ASTRID: I think it's the Williamsburg Bridge. Based on the angle of the view that Walter described, I would say that the building is in Brooklyn, somewhere near the Southeast base of where the bridge used to be. PETER: So if September's still alive, and he's still living in the same place, that's where we find him. WALTER: He's still alive. OLIVIA: How do you know? WALTER: I'm optimistic. PETER: You are? WALTER: Why not? As to whether September is still living in the same place, we shall see. We must hurry. Observer Precinct - Called Home RECORDED NINA: Is everything alright? What? A child Observer? We've never seen one before. What? A child Observer? We've never seen one before. LIEUTENANT OBSERVER: We have received word. He is ready to see you now. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Continue searching for the fugitives. Alert me to any developments. ACT I Brooklyn Neighborhood - Pinpointing Donald WALTER: There. It was from over there. PETER: Wh - - hey. Hey, hey, what's going on with you? WALTER: What do you mean? I feel good. PETER: From where I’m standing, you don't seem good, you seem amazing, which is a little scary. WALTER: I wouldn't worry about me. PETER: How can I not? You asked me to help you stay grounded. You were so afraid of becoming the man that you used to be, you asked Nina to remove pieces of your brain. Again. WALTER: It's alright, Son. The procedure is no longer necessary. PETER: But wh - - Walter, why? What's changed? WALTER: I can't explain it, but... when the boy touched me, he showed me more than just images. It was freeing, Peter. All at once, I understood that everything I’ve ever known - - or thought I knew, as a great man - - could fit into a thimble. And that's not all he gave me. I remember things, things I haven't experienced. I think, from the other timeline, before you were erased, before the timeline was reset. I remember when you came to me at Saint Claire's. My first words: I thought you'd be fatter. And I remember the night I was up late, making a peanut butter sandwich, and you slipped and called me 'Dad'. The feeling of joy that gave me... and the terror, before you stepped into the Machine. I told you I’ve never been good at letting you go, and you said... PETER: ... this time, you're gonna have to. WALTER: Hmm. PETER: What is this boy? How could he do this for you - - enable you to see a life you didn't live? WALTER: I'm not sure, but I feel it. PETER: Do you remember the plan? WALTER: No. No idea. PETER: But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he give you back all of those memories, but not give you the plan? WALTER: I don't know. Peter, before I met him, I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but now, knowing what we've been through, and everything we've had... I do. (bro hug) You never liked public displays of affection. Or going Number Two in a public restroom. I remember that too. Observer HQ - Reporting In COMMANDER'S AIDE: The Commander awaits. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Anomaly XB-6783746 has been found. It is being hidden in 2036. COMMANDER: For what purpose? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: That is not yet clear, but whoever hid this Anomaly did so for a reason. It should not exist, but someone wanted it to exist. Someone ensured its survival, because they thought it was important. Brooklyn Neighborhood - Meeting Donald WALTER: This is it. This is the window I was looking out in my vision from the tank. Here it is! SEPTEMBER: Walter Bishop. You're alive. WALTER: We were trapped in Amber. For twenty-one years, we were frozen in time. SEPTEMBER: I never thought I'd see you again. ACT II Donald's Apartment - Filling In The Blanks SEPTEMBER: How did you find me? PETER: We've been relying on the tapes that Walter made in 2015, trying to piece things together. WALTER: We found the radio that you left in the pocket universe, and that led us to the boy, and he showed me where to find you. OLIVIA: The couple that you left him with called him Michael. WALTER: It's been quite a journey. PETER: We've lost a lot. A lot of good people sacrificed themselves to get us to you. WALTER: So - your turn. What happened to you? SEPTEMBER: Before The Invasion, I was apprehended for my continued interference in the timeline, and my interaction with all of you. As punishment, they removed my device. Now, I’m no longer able to move through time or do the things that I was able to do. They experimented on me. They called it biological reversion. Now, I am no different from you. Truthfully, it wasn't much of a punishment. I've always held this era in the highest regard. WALTER: And why the name Donald? SEPTEMBER: You really don't remember, do you? The first movie we watched together was Singin' In The Rain, and I chose the name Donald O'Connor. WALTER: Yes! It was an excellent movie. I used to sing Make 'Em Laugh - - wonderfully - - in the key of "A" minor. SEPTEMBER: I remember. WALTER: What is he? SEPTEMBER: He was born hundreds of years from now. Like all of our kind, he was created in a lab, using the genetic material of a designated donor. It was a process that began generations earlier, with a discovery on February 20th, 2167, by a scientist in Oslo, Norway, who was trying to find ways to increase human intelligence. He realized that if he could rewire the portion of the human brain that induces jealousy, he could increase cognitive function, sacrificing emotion for intelligence. This discovery was the catalyst of the creation of the beings that you called Observers, and his work carried on, and more and more emotions were seen as roadblocks to higher intelligence. Things like anger, greed, aggression, they were abandoned in the pursuit of intellect. Eventually, Humanity became so intelligent and efficient, they lost perspective of the value of these emotions - - Not only the negative ones, but the positive as well, and soon empathy, compassion, and love became messy distractions, and they too were machined out, and without romantic love, they developed new reproductive technologies. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I require data on an Anomaly. OBSERVER SCIENTIST: Which Progeny is it? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Anomaly XB-6783746. SEPTEMBER: Early in the boy's maturation, the scientists in charge of reproduction, realized that his brain had developed differently from other offspring. Its maturation was halted. To them, he was an anomaly, a defect. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Whose genetic material was used to create this progeny? SEPTEMBER: I had observed, in your time, how fathers cared for their sons and protected them. It stirred something in me that I could not ignore. I took the boy away, and hid him in the past, where he would be safe. WALTER: He's your Son? Observer HQ - Protocol Deviance CAPTAIN WINDMARK: His name was September. He was part of the original twelve science team that traveled back in time to observe primitive humanity. He was banished for sympathizing with the fugitives I am tracking... the same fugitives who are in possession of the Anomaly. COMMANDER: Why would he go to such lengths to protect a genetic defect? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I do not know. I would like a Protocol Suspension to travel back to a moment when I can eradicate these Resistors. COMMANDER: No. We are not prepared to deal with a readjustment of probabilities. They disquiet you. The fugitives are inconsequential. He poses minimal risk. We chose this time in history for a reason. A 99.9999 per cent probability that we will succeed. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The boy had a 0.0001 per cent chance of surviving, yet he did. COMMANDER: Is there something wrong with you? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I am experiencing something that I do not understand. The idea of ending their existence... consumes me. COMMANDER: They are insignificant. So no. ACT III Donald's Apartment - The Plan PETER: So how does he fit into the plan? SEPTEMBER: They were right about him. He is an anomaly, but he's not less than them. He's more. At first, I thought his abilities were just empathic, but they developed into something greater. I now know that his intellect functions on a level that neither you nor we are capable of understanding, but what's more important, he has the emotions, the compassion, the empathy. WALTER: A hybrid? SEPTEMBER: Yes. That moment that I told you about, when scientists first decided to sacrifice human emotion to increase intelligence, that was the turning point in human evolution. OLIVIA: 20th of February, 2167. SEPTEMBER: If we can send the boy into the future to that moment, he can demonstrate to those scientists a different kind of intelligence, an enlightenment that goes beyond knowledge or cognition to something greater, and when they see what he is, when they study him, they will realize all that he is: Living proof that they don't have to sacrifice emotion for intelligence, and they will never go down that path. PETER: And the Observers will never exist. They will never invade. WALTER: That was the plan that we were working on before I Ambered us. SEPTEMBER: I always knew the boy was important, but when I realized why - - what he was supposed to do, my device had been removed. I'd lost the ability to move through time, so I came to you. That was the plan. We were going to send the boy forward into time. How far have you come with the tapes? PETER: We have the rocks from the mine in Pennsylvania, the magnet, the Observer Beacons, and some scrolls of physics that none of us can decipher. SEPTEMBER: Don't worry. I can help you with that. WALTER: These things we've collected, how they can possibly be used to travel through time? SEPTEMBER: They are part of a device that we must build. WALTER: I have the hologram blueprints. SEPTEMBER: It also requires technology that hasn't been invented, from my time. PETER: How do we get it? SEPTEMBER: I took them from the future long ago, the tech is hidden. It's not far from here. PETER: You okay? OLIVIA: Peter, I think we're gonna get our daughter back. PETER: Liv - - OLIVIA: You heard September. the plan is gonna reset time. Peter, that boy in there, he's how we're going to see ‘Etta again. You don't believe me? PETER: I want to believe that more than anything, but we've still got a long way to go. Observer Precinct - Locating September ASSISTANT OBSERVER: After the invasion, September was detained at a mine in Pennsylvania. He was extracting rocks. The purpose of the rocks was not ascertained. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: What was the outcome? ASSISTANT OBSERVER: He was questioned and released. He was labeled a known offender. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Then he has been tagged. Initiate Location Protocol. Find his address. ASSISTANT OBSERVER: Chip number 784651. Donald's Apartment - Impromptu Search CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Search the apartment. ASSISTANT OBSERVER: He has mostly likely removed his chip and destroyed it. That is why we could not track it. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: It is still warm. He was just here. Have the Loyalists review the footage from the surveillance cameras in the area. I want to know where he went. Brooklyn Storage - Tech Recovery PETER: Which one is it? WALTER: You and Olivia stay here with Michael. Donald and I will get the tech. SEPTEMBER: They're in my home. WALTER: You can't go back there. SEPTEMBER: There is no back there. Donald's Apartment - Interrupted Search (Windmark stands and assesses September's music and one of his associates joins him. Windmark looks down at his subordinate's foot is tapping in time with the music on the oak floor. the two share a brief glance of ignorance and realize a flashing green light over the door suddenly turns red. a small light bomb in the apartment detonates and both men transit a trans-dimensional portal to the street below before being engulfed by the explosion) ACT IV Donald's Apartment - Explosion Aftermath LOYALIST AIDE: Captain Windmark. A traffic camera on Front Street recorded this. We're putting the description of the vehicle out to all the units. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The child is with them. That was fourteen minutes ago. They cannot have gone far. Set up a perimeter. Brooklyn Storage - Regrouping SEPTEMBER: Here they are, just as I left them. What? WALTER: The boy, he communicated to me when he touched me. SEPTEMBER: What did he show you? WALTER: He gave me an awareness of another timeline when you saved Peter and I from Reiden Lake. When you pulled us from the lake, you said, The boy is important. He must live. You weren't referring to my son. You were referring to yours. SEPTEMBER: Yes. Did he show you anything else? WALTER: Yes. There is one thing I haven't told the others. He showed me that, for the plan to work, I would have to sacrifice myself. Is that right? SEPTEMBER: Yes. Are you frightened? WALTER: I would be lying if I said I wasn't frightened. Do you think that the boy showed me all these other experiences, because he wanted me to know that I have loved, that I have had incredible moments and connections? Because... because it will make it easier for me to come to terms with what I have to do? You think that's why he did it? SEPTEMBER: I don't know. It was your decision to sacrifice yourself for the plan. Do you remember that? WALTER: No. SEPTEMBER: You said you had caused so much unintended damage, you felt this was your chance to make amends. You would not have it any other way. Do you remember getting a white tulip? WALTER: Yes, I do. It was a sign from God. SEPTEMBER: The tulip was important. I took it from the other timeline, and kept it. When we devised the plan to stop The Invasion, you didn't think we could succeed. You doubted yourself. I knew the tulip would give you strength, as it had before. It was your symbol of hope and absolution. It gave you the courage to push on. At that time, I needed to give you back the hope that we could win. WALTER: I could use that tulip right now. Where is it? SEPTEMBER: I don't know what you did with it. Only you would know that. PETER: Is that it? Brooklyn Storage - Splitting Up SEPTEMBER: You say that as though we're not carrying technology that can bend space and time into a Möbius Strip. I'm not coming with you. I have a few more things we'll need before we get started on the plan. WALTER: Be careful. Escaping Brooklyn - Surrounded SEPTEMBER: You too. I will see you again. I promise. OLIVIA: I used to love Brooklyn. PETER: We need another route OLIVIA: We came this way less than thirty minutes ago, the checkpoint wasn't there. Try the alley. Astrid, it's me. ASTRID: Hey. Did you find Donald? OLIVIA: Yeah, but somebody else found us. They're setting up roadblocks, and we need to find a way out. ASTRID: Where are you? OLIVIA: We're parked in an alley at Adams and Tillary. Can you use the Resistance Network? See if you can hack into any live camera feeds in the area? ASTRID: Yeah, I’m accessing it now. Okay, I got it. Just pulling up the feeds. You're right, they're setting up a perimeter all around you. There's no way out. OLIVIA: We're surrounded. ACT V Avoiding Capture - Fleeing On Foot WALTER: Do you think they found Donald? Do you think he made it out? PETER: I don't know, Walter. WALTER: Well, we can't leave him. PETER: We don't have a choice. He said he'd contact us. OLIVIA: Hey, Astrid, has anything changed? Are they still holding the perimeter? ASTRID: Hey, listen, I think I found a hole, but you have to move quick. The Monorail's your best bet. When you cross York, head South. There's a stop four blocks down, near Jay Street. OLIVIA: Okay, any activity there? ASTRID: Nope, not that I can see. OLIVIA: Thanks. Astrid said that we should head toward Jay Street. There's a Monorail station. She said it's clear. PETER: It won't stay that way for long. hang here for a sec. They set up another checkpoint, further down. We're blocked. OLIVIA: Okay. I think we should split up. I'm gonna take Michael with me. A mother and child shouldn't draw too much suspicion. You're gonna stay with me, okay? CHECKPOINT CHATTER: Yeah, he's clear. Go ahead. Hold it right there. PETER: Just keep going. You're doing great. We're right behind you. WALTER: Peter. PETER: Yeah, I see 'em. No, I see 'em. Just keep moving. get to the Monorail. We'll be right there. OLIVIA: Okay, be careful. CHECKPOINT CHATTER: Keep moving, please. Pedestrians, keep moving. PETER: We're good. Let's go. Hey. OLIVIA: The train's leaving in a few minutes. Where are you? PETER: Not far. OLIVIA: They're searching cars. PETER: Don't worry. We'll meet you at the train. OLIVIA: I see you. We're in the second car. PETER: This way, Walter. Go into the first car. On your right. now. We're on board. We'll make our way to you. OLIVIA: They're coming to my car. I think they're gonna search it. PUBLIC ADDRESS: Ladies and Gentlemen, please have your papers ready for inspection. OLIVIA: Michael. Michael? Michael! PETER: Where's Michael? OLIVIA: He's gone. He just walked off the train. PETER: What? LOYALIST ENFORCER: Captain. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Hello. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes